His Mysterious Past
by BekahNicole
Summary: When a beautiful canary shows up at one of Nico an Pedro's performances, she immediately looks familiar to Nico. However, how can she when she had never been to The Branch or Rio in general. Nico will find that his mysterious past will unfold before his eyes and he will learn some secrets about his family he never dreamed could have been true. All because of one new girl.
1. Chapter 1

His Mysterious Past

_Hey guys, so this is my very first fanfic ever. I'm excited but being the newbie, I would greatly appreciate any and all feedback from y'all. So, please review each of the chapters if you'd like. Your comments are important to me because they will help me develop my writing and hopefully help y'all out as well if I just absolutely suck. But, seriously, I look forward to what y'all have to say. But please, I ask that you only comment if you are being constructive and not hateful. There is a difference! As usual I do not own Rio or any of the characters associated with the franchise. Please enjoy! –BekahNicole_

* * *

Life was going great for the young 20 year old Nico Canary. He was living the bachelor life with his best friend Pedro Cardinal and the two of them were the headliners at the most popular bird club in all of Rio. They were treated almost like celebrities because their talent was known over most of Brazil. Although they acted like they enjoyed the attention, most of the time they preferred being normal young birds enjoying life and having the go-with-the-flow attitude. However, for both Canary and Cardinal, performing at The Branch was the most amazing feeling in the world. They knew almost all of the birds that came each night as frequents resulting in having many friends. And on top of that, performing was their passion. They lived and breathed singing and dancing. It's just who they were.

Their performances were getting more crowded each week, however, as the most famous Carnaval was getting closer and closer. Each week there seemed to be a substantial increase in the amount of birds partying in the club.

Nico sat at a table in the back of the Branch with Pedro and their very close friend Rafael, waiting for the time to come for them to take to the stage. The club was filled with partying birds enjoying themselves dancing and drinking sweet nectar. Nico was currently bird watching and trying to spy any new birds in the club he hadn't seen before. So far he had no such luck. _Darn. _He thought, _no new birds to pick for karaoke. _

Nico and Pedro introduced karaoke a year back to give random birds the chance to sing in front of the club. It was meant as a fun activity to lure more birds to the club. However, Nico and Pedro liked to use it on new birds either to the club or even new to Rio.

Nico looked back at his friends now, satisfied that there were no new birds to pick. Strangely, Pedro and Rafael were staring at him with funny faces. "What?" asked Nico feeling a bit uncomfortable with them staring.

"Dude..did you not hear a word I just said?" asked Pedro amused.

Nico found an interest in the table suddenly realizing he was spacing off. "No." he replied awkwardly. Pedro and Rafael looked at each other, then back at the canary.

"What's with you spacing off amigo?" asked Rafael smiling.

"No reason really. Just taking in the surroundings…and looking for a newbie to pick for karaoke" he added with a smirk. This received a laugh from all three friends. "Well? Any luck amigo?" asked Rafael stifling a small chuckle.

"No. Seems we got a full house of frequents."

"Darn it!" exclaimed Pedro slamming a fist on the table playfully.

Suddenly a new voice broke through the noise of the club, "Yo guys, you ready to go on in 5?" it was Kipo a Roseate Spoonbill and the club's owner.

Nico and Pedro grinned at the Spoonbill. "Dude, we're _always_ ready to perform!" said Pedro excitedly. Kipo just smiled and nodded pleased with the response. He then flew behind the stage to make sure everything was ready for the famous duo. Rafael eyed the two friends and asked, "So what are you amigos going to perform?"

Nico and Pedro looked at each other, and then slowly began to smile. It seemed they were talking telepathically. Rafael looked at the two chuckling as he noticed them communicating without using their words.

Finally Nico piped up, "I think we'll be doing our number one hit!"

"You sound as if you two are famous or something." Said Rafael smirking at the two.

"Well, we practically are!" said Pedro with a knowing expression. Nico and Rafael just rolled their eyes at the cardinal.

Out of nowhere, a flash of yellow caught Nico's eye. He turned his head in the general direction of where he saw the flash. He was mesmerized. There was a cream colored canary dancing with a group of her friends. She had the biggest and brightest blue eyes Nico had ever seen that were accented with long eyelashes. She had long feathers on the top of her head that swept across her forehead barely resting above her eyes. They were held in place by a pretty pink flower that rested on the right side of her head.

However, Nico was confused. He couldn't exactly place it, but she seemed almost familiar. But, he had never seen her at The Branch or even around Rio before. He didn't realize he was staring at her with a clouded expression until she turned towards him and they made eye contact. However, it only lasted for a moment as Pedro started shaking him profusely.

"Hello! Earth to Nico? Dude, we gotta head to the stage!" said Pedro confused as to why his friend was in some kind of trance. Rafael noticed this and looked in the direction Nico had been staring. A smirk appeared on Rafael's face as he understood what had happened. He sat there, wings crossed, as he watched Pedro try to bring Nico out of his stupor.

Once Nico came back to reality he stared blank faced at Pedro not fully comprehending what he was telling him. All he could manage to say was "What?" with a confused face.

"Bird we gotta go on! It's time to perform!" exclaimed Pedro annoyed at this point.

Comprehension reached the canary and he nodded profusely getting up from their table. He glanced back to where he saw the girl but was disappointed to see that she had disappeared to somewhere else. He shrugged as he followed his best friend to the backstage to prepare for their song.

They flew behind the stage and were met with Kipo yelling at the crew that was scrambling all over the place. "Whoa! What's going on back here?" asked Nico looking at all the scrambling birds.

"Mannie here messed up the stage lighting! So _NOW _we have absolutely no idea what they will do during your performance. Think you two can manage with that?" asked Kipo genuinely stressed.

"Bird, we can manage! They'll love us either way!" said Pedro winking at the anxious club owner. Kipo smiled and nodded his thanks as he turned back to the crew to bark more instructions. Nico turned to Pedro and asked, "How are we gonna manage with unpredictable lights?"

Pedro just thought for a second before answering, "We'll just have to wing it bird! Just relax, I mean, we'll sound great…isn't that all they will really care about anyway?"

Nico thought about that for a second before concluding that it could work…they just had to make positive they give their best performance. Not another moment went by when they could hear the DJ introducing them onto the stage.

Nico and Pedro flew out onto the stage as the lights dimmed and everywhere inside the club went pitch black. Suddenly one light came on from the stage floor illuminating Nico as he tilted his bottle cap to the side and said in his smooth voice "Party in the Ipanema baby."

Suddenly the lights came on all over the center stage showing Nico completely as he started into the first verse of their well-known song.

_I want to party, I want to samba_

_I want to party, I want to samba_

At this point Pedro stepped forward from the blackness of the stage and sang backup for his friend. The lights were slowing adding in color and movement shining all around the club illuminating not only the stage but the crowd of screaming fans as well.

_I want to party, And live my life (My life)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And fly_

Both birds sang together on the last line. Pedro stepped out of center stage to give Nico the main spotlight as he launched into the next set of words. The lights now were flashing white wildly resembling strobe lights.

_Imma fly, fly just like a bird (But you are a bird! )_

_Oh yeah, you're right,_

_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)_

_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (Hey!)_

_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (Hey!)_

Pedro moved back to center stage with Nico and the two of them stood back to back shimmying in a circle. Both birds were really getting into the song and gave all they had into their singing and dancing. The lights now added bright colors with the white strobe lights as the tempo was picking up.

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party (Hey!)_

_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (Ok)_

_Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life_

_In Rio_

_Cause in Rio_

_In Rio, I realize_

Pedro stepped forward to sing the lead as Nico echoed him. The lights now, were going crazy with an array of different patterns and colors changing every few seconds.

_I want to party (party)_

_I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And fly_

Pedro stepped to the front of the stage almost at the edge as he started his rap clapping hands with a few birds in the first row. He was really into the song by now and as he clapped hands, he would fit in a few of his signature dance moves.

_I'm that samba, samba_

_Master, master, master_

_Master, master_

_Who shouts out?_

_Imma get your blaster, blaster,_

_Blaster, blaster, blaster_

_You dance fast,_

_But I dance faster, faster, faster_

_Faster, faster_

_You're too slow_

_You need to catch up_

_You can dance, and dance, but I..._

Nico carried the last two words out over Pedro as he started his full out dancing on the right side of the stage. Then it came for both to begin singing again with both singing and Nico echoing as well.

_I want to party (party)_

_I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)_

_I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And live my life (live my life)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And fly_

At this point, there was an instrumental break and both birds found each other center stage and started into their own signature dances. Pedro had a more hip-hop vibe while Nico stayed to the popular samba style. When it came time to sing again, Nico and Pedro both motioned for the crowd to sing with them as they broke into a few lines of "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!".

On the last "Hey!" both birds posed center stage feeling as though they outdid their previous standard. The crowd roared with applause and screaming as they bowed and blew kisses into the crazy audience of birds. They let them go crazy for a minute or so then motioned for them to quiet down so they could talk.

"Yo yo yo! Was that insane or what!" yelled Pedro over the still incredibly loud audience of birds. He was answered with another roar of shouts and whistles.

"Okay okay, now it is time for one of my favorite things we do here at The Branch! Karaoke!" yelled Nico with the crowd's full attention now. A single bright light shone as it roamed over the crowd of birds looking for a "victim". Nico followed the light as he wanted to see who would be the lucky bird.

However, he grew suddenly excited when he came across a familiar face. The same girl who had mesmerized him earlier. He looked at the light guy and pointed to the girl. The light guy smirked and moved back over her with the light and stopped on her. She immediately froze in place, her big blue eyes growing even more enormous with fear.

"Looks like we have our bird!" exclaimed Nico excitedly, "Come on up here girl!"

She slowly made her way through the crowd to the stage. Nico held out his wing to help her up and led her towards the center where Pedro was standing grinning happily.

"So, what's your name girl?" asked Pedro in front of the whole crowd. She just stared at him clearly frightened by the idea of singing in front of a large crowd.

"Uh...uh...Melanie" she said stuttering.

Nico smiled at her. She was kind of cute all nervous. She unknowingly inched closer to Nico, making his heart beat pick up speed, threatening to jump out of his chest. He cleared his throat as he said over the crowd, "Alright are you ready for your big performance?"

She gave him a small smile and said, "As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

He leaned over to her so he could speak to where only she could hear him. "Do you know what song you'd like to sing?"

He leaned back as she again nodded. This time she leaned close to him and mumbled the name of her song in his ear. Once his heart beat slowed down to its normal pace, he nodded and walked to the left side of the stage where the band was located. He told them the song and smiled as they all nodded, knowing what she wanted.

He walked back to the center stage where Melanie and Pedro still stood chatting quietly.

"Alright everyone, give it up for Melanie!" he said and bowed to Melanie winking as he came back up. She giggled a little, turning a small shade of pink. Nico and Pedro flew back to their table where Rafael was still seated.

Melanie turned towards the club band and nodded, signaling she was ready to start.

_Alright guys, what did y'all think? Your comments and feedback is, again, greatly appreciated. What song do you think Melanie will sing? Why does she seem familiar to Nico when she's never been to Rio before? Hmmm. All these questions shall be answered…eventually. Thanks for reading! -BekahNicole_


	2. Chapter 2

His Mysterious Past

**Chapter 2**

_Hello everyone! Sorry for being kind of slow with this next chapter. I was hoping to upload it like two days ago but I wasn't quite happy with some parts. But it's here now so I hope y'all enjoy it! Tell me what you think and if I need to fix something or work on a certain area of my writing skills. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. But let me just say this…writing the performance scenes are seriously difficult for me. I mean goodness. But it's all good. They are important. But anyways, I'm rambling…please enjoy this next chapter! As always I do not own Rio or anything associated with the franchise! Cheers! –BekahNicole_

* * *

Melanie turned towards the club band and nodded, signaling she was ready to start. As the music to her song began, signs of recognition appeared throughout the audience of enthusiastic birds. The song was popular throughout Rio de Janeiro as it was about the best party city in the world. She started bobbing with the beat still unsure of the whole singing thing. She glanced to her right and noticed Nico and Pedro still standing there smiling. Her eyes met with the male canary and his smile widened and he gave her two thumbs up to reassure her.

That did it. She felt confidence fill her body and not a moment too soon as she started to sing her song.

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle (eagle)_

_And we can chill in my gazebo (gazebo)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, na, na, na_

She swiftly turned to the left where the club band was situated playing the tune and she noticed for the first time two female tanagers singing her back up lyrics. She smiled at them as she noticed they glanced her direction as well. Their smiles broadened as they egged her on, realizing she sounded great.

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle (eagle)_

_And we can chill in my gazebo (gazebo)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, na, na, na_

Melanie looked to her right again and had to contain her laugh when she saw both Nico and Pedro with their mouths fully agape in awe at her singing. Her confidence now was through the roof and she began to feel the adrenaline take over. Before the next line of lyrics, she moved to the front of the stage and started to sway to the beat, waving one of her wings in the air side-to-side intending for the audience of birds to mimic her.

_All in together now, hang like the weather now (Rio Rio-o Rio Rio)_

_Right here, show me, now you know how to put it down (Rio Rio-o Rio Rio)_

_You gotta light girl, turn it on, here's mine, turn me on (Rio Rio-o Rio Rio)_

_You gotta wild side, let it out, Imma make you bring it out (Rio Rio-o Rio Na Na Na)_

By this point in her song she had the whole club singing along with her and waving their wings in the air. The club was going crazy with this new girl and how her voice was actually quite amazing compared to the usual tone-deaf outcome of karaoke. She continued dancing as she was giving all the emotion she could into the song.

_Shake it up fast, wind it up slow, oh_

_Just move your body, girl_

_Work it to the floor_

_Let your body go now, now, now, oh, oh, oh_

Everyone was singing along with Melanie as she started into the well-known chorus.

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle (Eagle)_

_And we can chill in my gazebo (gazebo)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, na, na, na_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle (Eagle)_

_And we can chill in my gazebo (gazebo)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, na, na, na_

The energy in the club was still gaining as she went into the next verse, engaging her crowd of birds. They were jumping up and down and screaming as she began to dance with incredible skill.

Pedro looked at Nico and smirked nudging his head at Melanie, "She's awesome!" he had to yell over the screaming crowd. Nico merely smiled and nodded his agreement, not taking his eyes off of the dancing, singing canary.

_See that you liken now by the way you're dancin' now (Rio Rio-o Rio Rio)_

_Go ahead and make it count, move your body, make it bounce (Rio Rio-o Rio Rio)_

_You gotta light girl, turn it on, here's mine, turn me on (Rio Rio-o Rio Rio)_

_You gotta wild side, let it out, Imma make you bring it out (Rio Rio-o Rio Na Na Na)_

Melanie went to the side of the stage and disappeared to the crowd for a moment as she pulled an unsuspecting Canary out onto the stage with her. Nico was being dragged by his left wing in front of the crowd of birds to dance with her on the next part.

_Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now (Oh)_

_Just move your body girl_

_Work it to the floor_

_Let your body go now, now, now, oh, oh, oh_

Nico and Melanie danced, each showing off their particular skills. Melanie being more of the hip hop side like Pedro and Nico his typical, highly skilled samba dancing. Both looked incredible as they were caught in their own world dancing alone on the stage. They felt as though the world had come to a standstill just for them.

Again, the crowd pitched in as they began to sing the chorus.

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle (eagle)_

_And we can chill in my gazebo (gazebo)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, na, na, na_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle (eagle)_

_And we can chill in my gazebo (gazebo)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, na, na, na_

Now it came for the most intense part of the song. The whole crowd of birds was going crazy and singing along with Melanie and trying to keep up with the two canary's dancing. Melanie paused as she and Nico stepped to the very edge of center stage and began thype up the crowd even more (if possible).

_Let me take you to Rio!_

_Show you all around the Janeiro (oh-o)_

_Teach 'em up, now be like a drummer_

_Go your light shine, girl, you know you wanna_

At the next part Melanie stepped to the side as she sang the part and gave Nico the spotlight with his dancing.

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance_

_Girl, you know you wanna_

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance_

_Da, oh, oh, na, na, na_

Nico danced his way off the stage to give Melanie back her spotlight so she could finish up her song. She smiled and waved at him for a thank you and he nodded at her smiling. She turned back to the crowd, fully engaged once again.

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle (eagle)_

_And we can chill in my gazebo (gazebo)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, na, na, na_

She smiled as she closed the song.

_(yeah one more time)_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle_

_And we can chill in my gazebo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, na, na, na_

She struck a pose in the center of the stage and listened as the crowd was cheering, even after the music had stopped playing. She bowed and gave a kiss into the crowd. She then flew her way back to the side of the stage where Nico and Pedro were waiting behind the stage curtain.

"Bird what are you doing?! Get back out there!" Pedro exclaimed grabbing her wing and guiding her back onto the stage. Nico followed behind the two and landed on Melanie's left with Pedro on her right. He moved both his wings at his right side and motioned them to show off Melanie.

The female canary blushed a bright shade of red and simply bowed again and waving at random birds in the crowd. Finally the yelling began to die down and Pedro found his moment to say, "Y'all give it up for this hot wing right here!"

At that the noise increased again as the audience responded with yells, whistles, and screams praising Melanie for her amazing performance.

"Yeah! She was pretty great wasn't she?!" piped Nico giving the female canary a flirty wink. She blushed again and lightly giggled. All she could say was "Thank you!"

At that, Nico motioned to the DJ who nodded and began to play a song. The three birds flew back behind the stage curtain where they were met with Kipo.

"Sweetheart, you were phenomenal! Where are you from? I don't think I've seen you around before!" asked Kipo with excitement.

"I'm from Rio, I've just never really been out partying before" was her sweet reply. She smiled kindly at the club manager who responded with an excited, "Well, you can come back any time you want and perform!"

She nodded her thank you as the spoonbill made his leave. It was Pedro's turn to praise her.

"Girl, where'd you learn to move like that?" he asked eying her.

"Well, I've just watched my parents. They were both great dancers."

"Were?" asked Nico, hoping he wasn't prying too much into personal territory.

"Yeah…my parents died a few years ago." She said sadly. Nico immediately regretted the question, seeing her reaction. Pedro, feeling uneasy tried to change the subject.

"Hey, we want you to meet one of our nearest and dearest friends!"

"Uh…okay?" she said unsure of what to expect. Melanie followed Nico and Pedro out into the crowd where she was still receiving praises for her performance. They made their way to a table that was still occupied by one smiling Toco Toucan. "Hola amigos, great performance!" he said happily. He then spotted her and said politely, "Hola amiga, you too. My name's Rafael by the way."

"Thank you, Rafael." She said smiling. He looked at the two of his friends but noticed a blank Nico. He smiled as he mentioned, "You think so too amigo?"

Nico didn't respond on account of him being to engulfed in Melanie's beauty. She just radiated perfection. He snapped out of his stupor when he suddenly realized all three birds were staring at him expectantly. "Oh…uh…what?" he managed to say.

Rafael laughed, eying him knowingly. "I _said _do you think so too amigo? About Melanie's performance being great."

"Oh! Uh…yeah! It was amazing!" he exclaimed smiling at her. Melanie just smiled at him sweetly. She suddenly remembered something, because her face contorted into worry as she said, "Oh my gosh! I gotta go! I'll see you guys around! Bye!" Melanie flew out of the club in a fury.

The three birds were stunned. All three stared at the point where she disappeared unblinking, trying to register what just happened.

Pedro was the first to recuperate as he said, "Okay…what?"

"Amigo…don't try to understand. That's a woman for you." Said Rafael sarcastically. Nico and Pedro snickered at his comment. The three birds stayed at the club the rest of the night not leaving until about 3 in the morning.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late! I got caught up at the club and-"Melanie started to blurt out as she landed on a tree branch somewhere in the forest behind the bustling city. However she was abruptly interrupted by a deep voice.

"I do not care why you are late. Bottom line is that you are late. What did we talk about?" asked the deep voice calmly. Melanie looked away sadly towards the wall. She knew exactly what they talked about. It was imperative that she followed the instructions she was given to the last detail.

She looked up as the same voice started to talk again, "Look, if you want to help out your friend, you need to cooperate with us. Now, can we count on you or not?"

Melanie intently looked the bird in the eye as she replied, "Yes." Her eyes started to mist over with tears as memories and events replayed in her head. "You can count on me."

"Good. Now, have you made contact with your friend?" asked the voice smoothly.

"Yes, I've made contact with him." Answered Melanie.

"Good." Said the smooth voice.

"Yes, I plan on meeting Nico tomorrow." Said the canary solemnly again staring off at the wall.


End file.
